SPY Scandal
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Summary: Seorang agen yang ditugasi menyamar menjadi maid di sebuah rumah seorang bangsawan sekaligus kaum jet set. menjadi Seorang maid sekaligus SPY girl dari agen ODs (Official of Detective service). Tuannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan, bos nya adalah Sai. Bagaimana jika mereka terlibat skandal cinta segitiga./SasuInoSai/RnR?/Chapter2 UPDATE/
1. Prolog

**Tittle: SPY scandal**

**.**

**Pair: Sasuke U. , Ino Y. , & Sai **

**.**

**Genre: Crime, Romance**

**.**

**Rated: T+ (buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**Warning: No lemon, OC, OOC, Newbie, no EYD, typo's? membaca ini bisa membuat anda …**

**.**

**A/N : frist fic di pair ini..**

**Untuk beberapa keterangan tentang Konoha. Di fict ini, Konoha dibagi menjadi beberapa distrik. Jadi, nanti akan ada beberapa nama daerah yang diambil dari nama klan ataupun hewan serta bunga dalam bahasa jepang. ****Akhir kata, se****moga tidak mengecewakan para reader..**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Dentuman musik di sebuah bar di sudut distrik Hyuu mulai bergema. Sebagian pengunjung di sana mulai berdansa di _dancefloor _yang hanya diterangi lampu minim cahaya. Sebagian lagi, lebih memilih lantai atas untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka dengan ditemani cahaya gelap dan beberapa desahan. Dan, separuh lagi memilih duduk di _pantry _dan menikmati vodka yang mereka pesan. Dan itulah, yang dipilih oleh sesosok gadis yang sudah berusia 22 tahun ini, dia lebih suka menghabiskan vodka daripada berjoget ria dibawah naungan musik sang DJ.

Mata birunya menengok ke pintu masuk bar itu. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat laknat ini.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini, 003?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Bos ingin kau menyamar, 007" jawab pria yang sedang meminum vodkanya itu.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Ujar 007 geram. Dia sudah susah payah untuk keluar dari flat mungil yang ia tinggali karena di flatnya sedang ada perayaan hari ulang tahun anak pemilik flat itu. Dan ini yang ia dapatkan, hanya sebuah kalimat yang berasal dari teman satu timnya, 003.

"Kau akan ditempatkan di kawasan elit di distrik Hato bagian timur. Lalu, kau harus memanfaatkan bos barumu disana untuk mendapatkan informasi dan perlindungan" ujar 003 yang terkesan tak peduli dengan geraman 007. Lalu, sang pria memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kepada sang gadis. "Ambil kotak itu, lalu gunakanlah dengan sebaik mungkin" lanjut pria bertopi itu.

Gadis berkulit putih itu mengamati kotak yang diberikan teman setimnya dan kembali menatap 003. "Berapa lama aku akan ditempatkan disana?" Tanya gadis yang berkode 007 itu mulai tenang. Dia lupa, kalau temannya ini tidak akan pernah peduli dengan emosinya. "Selama keadaan masih gawat, kau tetap akan tinggal disana" ujar si pria se timnya itu. "Ingat, 007 kau adalah arsip kami. Jangan sampai lengah dan terbawa dalam arus permainan ini. Pulanglah dan bawa kotak itu. Kau akan tahu fungsinya setelah membukanya. Aku permisi. Selamat malam" ujar sang pria yang langsung pergi menghilang setelah membayar vodka di bar itu.

•**SPY Scandal**

Kawasan elit di timur distrik Hato memang jadi incaran para kaum jetset, selebritis, kaum sosialita, dan beberapa penegak hukum, serta para bangsawan yang ingin tinggal di Hato dalam waktu lama.

Jadi, bukan pemandangan asing lagi jika setiap jengkal tanah di pemukiman itu, orang sipil bisa bertemu dengan para selebritis.

Ratusan mobil akan memadati seluruh garasi di setiap rumah penduduk elit itu jika sudah waktunya pulang dari tempat mereka bekerja.

Pria tampan yang baru menyelesaikan perjalanannya menemui rekan bisnis ini keluar dari mobil penjemputnya, dan berjalan menuju ke rumah megahnya. Beberapa buttler yang memang sudah mendampinginya dari perjalanan itu, hanya mengikuti kemana tuan muda mereka akan pergi. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah ditinggalnya selama satu tahun. Para maid pun menunduk hormat saat pria itu datang. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tidak banyak yang berubah, pelayan tetap menghormatinya. Ahaha.. Tentu saja, dia adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan dari Jepang. Ah, jadi tidak perlu bingung kenapa dia terlalu dihormati.

Sasuke Uchiha, itulah nama sang pria tampan yang digosipkan sebagai seorang _casanova_. Sasuke menatap satu per satu maid itu.

Mencari yang cantik, heh?,

Mata berpupil hitam itu menangkap sesosok asing yang berada di jejeran para maid yang sedang menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ino. Tetsuya Ino, tuan muda Uchiha" jawab maid itu sopan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Kau," tunjuk Sasuke ke maid yang bernama Ino tadi. "Ikut denganku" Sang maid kaget sesaat dan segera mengikuti sang tuan muda untuk masuk ke kamar pribadi Sasuke.

Kamar yang mungkin bisa dibilang rumah untuk Ino itu, sedang ia amati seluk beluknya. Ino baru datang kemarin sore, jadi dia belum mengetahui bagaimana jelasnya seluk beluk rumah mewah itu. "Puas dengan kamarku?" Ujar Sasuke menyeriangi. "Duduklah," Suruhnya sembari duduk di sofa empuk nan mewah itu. Ino yang melihatnya hanya mengikuti perintah dari tuan mudanya itu. Dia pun duduk di samping tuannya.

"Eits, kau duduk dibawah" suruh Sasuke. Ino hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar perintah itu.

"Di-dibawah?" Tanya nya gugup. Baru kali ini dia disuruh duduk di bawah dan bersimpuh. Sasuke mengganguk tak peduli. Sedangkan, Ino hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan duduk bersimpuh dibawah sofa empuk itu.

"Jadi, kau adalah maid baru disini?" Tanya Sasuke mengintrogasi. Ino mengangguk. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat maidnya itu. Dan, lagi-lagi Ino hanya mengangguk. "Jelaskan. Siapa aku itu" ujar Sasuke. Ino terbelalak kaget, dalam hati ia mengumpat karena kemarin malam dia lupa membaca data tentang tuan mudanya itu.

"Em.. Tuan adalah tuan muda di rumah ini. Berarti tuan Uchiha adalah majikan saya" Akhirnya Ino mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui.

Sasuke menyeriangi dan berkata tanpa menatap maid manisnya itu, "Kau hanya tahu itu saja kah? Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha, karena aku ya aku dan bukan ayahku" Ino bingung kenapa tuannya itu hanya mau dipanggil Sasuke kenapa bukan Uchiha. Kenapa dia seperti tidak bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, bukankah semua orang di penjuru Asia akan lakukan apapun demi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. "Ah, jangan lupa tambahkan tuan didepannya" tambahnya.

_Itulah, sentuhan yang terlupakan. _Ujar Ino dalam hati.

"_Oppa_," Teriak seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berlari menuju Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku dengar, kau pulang hari ini. Makanya aku datang" ujar gadis cantik sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke.

Sedangkan, Ino hanya melihat mereka dari tempat ia duduk. Sasuke yang sadar akan keberadaan Ino langsung melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lehernya. "Kau, keluarlah" ujar Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir.

Ino langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gadis misterius itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Ino melihat beberapa buttler yang menjaga pintu kamar Sasuke.

_Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mereka. _Pikir Ino. Dia lalu menghampiri salah satu buttler dan bertanya, "Em.. Tuan, sebenarnya siapa gadis yang sedang bersama tuan muda Sasuke?" Ino mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya bukan marganya. Seperti anjuran sang tuan muda. "Oh, itu nona Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang mencintai tuan muda. Tapi, sudah dianggap adik bagi tuan muda sendiri" jawab buttler itu. Ino hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera pergi karena dipanggil oleh kepala maid.

**°SPY Scandal**

Para maid dan buttler mulai berbaris di samping para anggota keluarga Uchiha. Makanan dari para koki terkenal yang telah dipekerjakan di rumah elit ini. Tuan Uchiha, sebagai kepala keluarga memimpin doa sebelum menyantap makanan lezat di hadapannya ini.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas karunia kasihMu hari ini kepada kami. Semoga kemakmuran selalu mengiringi langkah kami. Amin"

Para anggota pun mulai menikmati makanan makan malam itu. Para buttler dan maid yang ada disana hanya memandang para anggota keluarga Sasuke dalam diam, terlebih lagi para maid yang memandang wajah Uchiha Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Kecuali, Ino dia lebih memilih untuk melihat makanan mewah itu daripada memandang wajah tuan mudanya yang dia anggap sangat memuakkan.

…

Jam dinding di dapur besar itu menunjukkan pukul 21:00 tepat. Semua pekerjaan barunya itu telah selesai dia kerjakan. Ino pun masuk ke kamar mungil yang dihuni bersama teman barunya sesama maid.

"Hah.. Lelah sekali hari ini. Heh.. Kau tidak tidur?" Ujar Matsuri, teman sekamar Ino. "Tidak. Kau tidur saja dulu" ujar Ino sembari menggeleng lembut. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur" ujar Matsuri, lalu dia bergelung di balik selimut. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun menatap kotak merah yang dia taruh di bawah ranjangnya.

_Flashback On_

_Flat kecil yang berada di pinggir kota Gangnam itu cukup sepi. Padahal waktu dia pergi tadi, suasananya sangat ramai. Bahkan, dia harus melompat dari jendela agar bisa keluar dari ribuan manusia yang tinggal disana. Ino menutup pintu flatnya agak kasar, Tidak! Dia tidak sedang marah. Tapi, flat itu memang sedikit tua. Bahkan, pintu pun harus dihentak agar bisa ditutup sempurna. Perempuan manis itu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mungil jika tidak mau dibilang kecil. Tangannya mulai membuka bungkus kain di kotak merah itu. Ino membuka satu per satu bungkusan plastik di dalam kotak itu. "Uchiha Sasuke" ujarnya setelah membaca salah satu data yang ada di kotak merah itu. Matanya beralih pada data penyamarannya. "Aku memakai marga ibu? Hah.. Kenapa harus wanita itu?" Tanya Ino dalam hati. Matanya sudah berat untuk membaca seluruh data itu dan diapun tertidur dengan lelap._

_Flashback Off_

**°SPY Scandal**

Langit telah gelap sempurna tanpa disinari titik-titik cantik di langit malam disertai dengan tiupan angin malam mulai mengencang pasti membuat seluruh makhluk di pemukiman elit ini akan berfikir dua kali untuk keluar dari istana mereka. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Dia masih tetap berdiri di depan kolam renang yang luasnya mungkin seperempat luas Danau Toba. Terlalu mustahil,? Ah, entahlah ini emang sangat luas sekali.

Ino, nama gadis itu sedang menghubungi seseorang sambil membaca data tentang tuan mudanya.

"Hallo" ujar Ino tak sabar.

_"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"_ Tanya seseorang di seberang telepon itu.

"_Oppa_, katamu data ini sangat lengkap. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun data yang menyinggung soal Haruno Sakura" Ino mulai merajuk.

Terdengar suara tawa di teleponnya _"Lalu, aku harus mencari semuanya? Kalau begitu cari saja dibagian informasi" _seseorang di seberang menutup teleponnya tanpa meminta izin dari Ino, sang penelfon

"Bukan begitu.. _Oppa_, hallo.. Ah sial" ujar Ino sambil meletakkan ponselnya kasar.

Ino berfikir sejenak, dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja dekat kolam. Lalu, ia mencari kontak telepon yang bisa ia hubungi.

_"Hallo, Pizza Spyce"_ ujar sang informator.

"Ukuran jumbo dengan sedikit perasan limun" jawab Ino. Yang ternyata adalah kata sandi untuk informan itu.

_"Apa yang anda butuhkan sebagai informasi?"_

"Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang sedang dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku butuh informasinya"

_"Kode anda?"_

Ino menengok memastikan keadaan aman. Lalu, dia menarik nafas pelan.

"007. Datanya tolong kau kirimkan ke alamat e-mailku"

_"Baik. Sedang kami proses"_

"Ya. Terima kasih. Dan, jangan sampai 001 tahu soal ini"

_"Baik,"_

**.**

**#TBC**

**.**

**Ada kata-kata 'oppa' disini. Karena ane gak tahu kata seperti oppa tapi dalam bahasa jepang. Kalau ada yang tahu tolong bilang sama ane ya?!**

Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yang sudah membacanya.

Akhir kata,

Review..?

~~`Salam`~~

yamanakavidi

(July, 2014)


	2. First Mission

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: No lemon, OC, OOC, Newbie, no EYD, typo's? membaca ini bisa membuat anda …**

**.**

_Suka fic ane? Huwa.. Arigatou padahal ini fic gaje tapi, kalian pada suka? Ah, pokoknya terima kasih. Kenapa chapter kemarin ada 'oppa', karena sebenarnya fic ini buat fandom lain yang terdapat budaya Korea. Tapi, setelah baca peraturan fanfiction yang tidak memperbolehkan RPF (Real Person Fanfic), jadi ane pindah fandom. Ino kok tidur saat baca data Sasuke? Itu ada alasannya. Nanti mungkin._

_A/N : Untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya, kata 'oppa' akan diganti dengan suffix jepang. Terima kasih atas semua saran dan review kalian._

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Hari ini seluruh maid sedang disibukan dengan pekerjaan mereka membersihkan rumah mewah tempat tinggal tuan Uchiha. Karena saking besarnya rumah tempat tinggal Uchiha itu, maka setiap ruangan akan dibersihkan oleh minimal sepuluh maid. Kecuali, satu ruangan.

Kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh, Ino harus berterimakasih pada Hk yang telah menghukumnya dulu, untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan rapat yang luasnya sama seperti kamar Sasuke. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat tuannya melepas lelah setelah bekerja sepanjang hari ini adalah ruangan terkutuk bagi Ino. Padahal, tadi dia masih dibantu oleh teman-teman sesama maidnya sebelum sang tuan muda mereka sendiri yang mengusir mereka dan menyisakan Ino bersamanya, untuk dia kerjai.

_Damn! Shit! Fuck! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Berkali-kali Ino mengumpat karena dia harus dikerjai oleh majikannya. Ruangan yang sudah bersih tadi, Ino harus mengulangi membersihkannya hanya gara-gara sang majikan yang seenaknya masuk dengan sepatu yang penuh lumpur. Dan darimana sang Uchiha tampan itu mendapatkan lumpur sebanyak itu.

_Demi, dewa Jashin. Aku akan menghukum 001 yang telah menerjunkan aku kedalam misi ini. Akan kubunuh kau!_

Berkali-kali juga Ino bersumpah demikian, karena benar-benar kesal dengan si pemilik kode.

"Heh.. Bersihkah yang benar, pelayan" Suruh Sasuke dengan teriakan.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan langsung membersihkan jejak kaki penuh lumpur dari tuan mudanya itu. "Permisi, Sasuke_-sama" _Ujar seorang maid yang sedang menunduk hormat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Ada telepon untuk Ino, maid anda" Ujarnya yang langsung membuat Ino berdiri. Gadis berkulit putih itu tersenyum, dia tahu siapa yang sedang menelponnya sekarang. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?" Ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Tapi, tuan muda, say-"

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini. Kalau mau menerima telepon itu, disana sudah cukup privasi,kan?" Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjukkan ruangan pribadinya yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Ino terdiam melihat tingkah laku majikannya itu, langkah dari kaki jenjang yang tertutupi kain putih itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sembari menggengam telepon itu. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi mewah itu, Ino langsung menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari rekan setimnya yang sering ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Cukup lama, mereka berbincang, sebelum sebuah ketukan kasar yang mengharuskan Ino untuk menghentikan percakapannya dengan _aniki_ sepihaknya itu. "Sudah dulu ya, Nii_-san. _Aku harus kembali melaksanakan misi itu" Ujar Ino yang langsung menutup panggilan itu sepihak, sebelum mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang menelponnya.

**.**

**~SPY Scandal**

**.**

Senyum pria itu tidak pernah lepas setelah berhasil mendengar suara seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Matanya tetap mengarah kepada benda tak bernyawa yang bernama telepon, meskipun sudah beberapa menit yang lalu dia selesai menelpon sang gadis.

"Ehm.." Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, yang semula berada di telepon mungilnya, kini pandangannya beralih ke seorang berambut pirang panjang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu sisi dinding.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Deidara?" Tanya pria itu sinis. Dia beronix hitam itu benar-benar tidak suka atas kehadiran rekannya itu.

"Hanya berkunjung, ngomong-ngomong kau masih mencintai gadis bodoh itu?" Ucapan Deidara mampu membuat pria tampan berkulit putih itu naik darah, wajah halusnya sudah diwarnai warna merah karena menahan amarah yang sangat kepada si rekannya itu.

"DIA TIDAK BODOH, DEIDARA. KAU YANG BODOH" Teriak pria itu.

"Heh? Aku? Bodoh? Kau salah, Sai. Dia yang bodoh, bukankah seharusnya dia masih level 4?" Ujar Deidara kepada pria yang ternyata bernama Sai itu. "Kau kan yang membuat dia berhasil melaksanakan tes peningkatan itu? Aku masih ingat bagaimana Ino tertidur ketika membaca setumpuk berkas data tentang para mafia Jepang. Esoknya, kau memberitahu jawaban dari soal yang dibuat oleh sensei lewat kaca mata _infrared. _Kau tahu, dia belum pantas untuk menjalankan misi sulit ini."

Sai hanya terdiam. Deidara memang benar, dia yang membuat Ino bisa lulus tes kenaikan dengan mudah.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika gadis yang ia cintai itu kebingungan untuk mencari siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari pencuri dompet teman dekatnya. Akhirnya, Sai pun memberi sebuah petunjuk yang bisa membuat Ino naik ke level 5.

Deidara tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Sai yang seperti orang tak sempurna jika tak ada Ino disampingnya. Otak jeniusnya memberi sebuah ide untuk Sai agar sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini bisa hidup tanpa Ino suatu hari nanti. Entahlah, tapi insting tajamnya berkata kalau suatu saat nanti Ino pasti akan meninggalkan Sai. Entah, kapan itu akan terjadi.

"Dia sangat bodoh, ya? Dia bukanlah SPY girl yang baik. Harusnya dia dikeluarkan dari tim ini, dan lebih baik dia it-"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sai. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar ocehan Deidara tentang Ino. "Tidak. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia adalah SPY girl terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau salah, Dei. Dia adalah gadis tercerdik yang pernah aku temukan" Ucap Sai sambil menata tajam Deidara.

Sedangkan, yang ditatap- Deidara, hanya tersenyum sinis lalu berkata, "Begitu ya? Kalau Ino memang sehebat yang kau pikirkan, mari kita bertaruh. Kau tidak boleh membantu Ino untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Jika, kau membantunya kau harus memberikan Lamborghini merahmu untukku. Dan, kalau dia berhasil memenangkan misi ini tanpa bentuanmu, kau boleh mengambil dua ferrari kesayanganku. Setuju?" Deidara mengulurkan tangan kekarnya kepada Sai. Dia menunggu respon Sai atas ide taruhan gila itu.

Grep!

Akhirnya, Sai membalas uluran tangan Deidara dan menggengamnya dengan penuh amarah, dia yakin Ino mampu menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa bantuannya.

**.**

**~SPY Scandal**

**.**

Seminggu Ino bekerja disini- rumah Sasuke, terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya dia dikurung di istana tua oleh seorang penyihir tua yang jahat, dan memperlakukannya seperti budak. Tapi, pada kasus Ino yang mengurungnya bukanlah seorang penyihir tua tapi seorang pangeran tampan. Tangan kanannya memijat lengan kirinya sambil bersandar di tepi ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa, setelah membersihkan ruangan Sasuke hampir 7 kali. Dasar, majikan gila gumamnya berkali-kali.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. Suara pintu kamar yang terketuk itu mengalihkan pikiran Ino yang terus merutuki nasibnya karena mengenal seorang yang bernama, Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan langkah gontai dia membuka pintu itu pelan. Matanya membulat, ketika tahu siapa yang sedang mendatanginya malam-malam begini.

"Em.. Ada apa tuan muda menemui saya malam-malam begini" Tanya Ino canggung. Dia takut kalau harus membersihkan kamar Sasuke lagi di waktu malam. Bisa-bisa dia besok langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang entah berisi apa sambil berkata, "Ini pakailah. Lusa kau harus datang bersamaku"

Ino hanya bisa melongo tidak jelas karena bingung akan sikap tuan mudanya itu. Tangan lentiknya perlahan membuka tas berwarna coklat kehitaman itu, matanya langsung berbinar ketika sebuah gaun berwarna biru shappire ada di dalam tas yang diberikan tuan mudanya untuk dirinya.

"I-Ini?" Tanya Ino gagap. Matanya langsung menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Sedangkan, pria yang ditatap Ino hanya terdiam dan segera pergi dari hadapan gadis cantik itu.

"Terima kasih, tuan muda" Ujarnya setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi.

Pria yang berjalan angkuh menjauhinya itu hanya tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat. Entah kenapa, dia sangat senang melihat Ino bahagia dengan baju yang dia berikan. Memang sudah banyak gadis yang sering dia belikan hadiah, tapi baru kali ini dia membeli hadiah atas instingnya sendiri bukan dari kemauan seorang gadis.

**~Skip Time**

Mentari sudah mulai menghilang di balik bias cahaya senja sore hari, jalanan di kawasan elit Hato terlihat lebih terang karena adanya lampu yang tidak pernah absen menemani setiap kegiatan nokturnal para penghuninya.

Seorang gadis yang telah mempercantik dirinya dengan sentuhan make up sederhana tapi sangat serasi dengan rupa wajahnya yang porposional. Kaki yang tertutup oleh dress panjang hadiah dari Sasuke itu mampu membuat beberaa senjata yang dia bawa benar-benar tersembunyi rapi dejgan tali pengikat disekitar betisnya.

Tadi pagi, dia dapat perintah untuk masuk ke gedung Karasu yang ada di distrik Kaze. Awalnya, dia bingung karena jadwal misi di laksanakan dan jam pestanya dengan Sasuke sama-sama jam 7 malam. Tapi, setelah diberitahu oleh Sasuke kalau mereka akan datang ke gedung Karasu, Ino langsung mempunyai ide brilian. Yaitu, menyembunyikan senjata di kakinya karena gaun yang diberi Sasuke sangatlah panjang.

**.**

**~SPY Scandal**

**.**

Bangunan megah dipusat distrik Kaze itu sangat ramai untuk saat ini. Para wartawan yang ingin membuat paparazi menggila, selebritis ternama dari dataran Konoha sampai Asia, keluarga bangsawan, dan semua yang pasti sangat terkenal. Hiruk pikuk sudah terjadi setelah matahari mulai terbit tadi pagi. Jadi, jangan bingung kalau kalian menonton televisi hari ini, dari chanel 1 sampai chanel terakhir semuanya akan memberitakan tentang acara yang akan terjadi di gedung Karasu. Karena, di acara ini kalian bisa melihat wajah tampan seluruh keluarga bangsawan yang ada di Konoha.

Ino menatap bangunan super megah itu takjub, memang bukan pertama kali dia datang kemari tapi, pesona yang ditunjukan oleh bangunan super megah ini selalu membuatnya lupa berkedip.

Kaki jenjangnya masuk ke pintu utama setelah melewati pemeriksaan di bagian depan gedung. Dia bersyukur sudah memasang chip yang mampu membuat senjata yang dibawanya tak terdeteksi oleh alat pendeteksi di gedung Karasu ini. Tangannya menggenggam tas tangannya erat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena sekarang dia berjalan disamping tuan mudanya, Sasuke. Entahlah, tapi hatinya merasa sangat hangat ketika dia berdekatan dengan pria yang satu ini.

…

Ino sedang menikmati _sampanye_ ketika Sasuke berbincang dengan salah satu koleganya. Perasaannya sedikit takut ketika melihat sebuah koper berukuran besar yang dibawa segerombolan orang berjalan ke lantai atas dimana lantai itu akan menjadi tempat untuk melaksanakan puncak acara pada malam hari ini. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang ketika melihat simbol bulan purnama pada salah satu tangan pelayan di gedung Karasu itu.

**"DOOR!" **Sebuah tembakan dari salah satu keumunan orang itu mampu membuat kacau suasana. Para undangan langsung berlarian keluar menuju halaman depan gedung megah itu.

"Lari, cepat lari. Ada tembakan" Ujar sebagian undangan yang masih sibuk mendengarkan musik yang dibawa oleh salah satu _band_ ternama sehingga, tembakan itu tidak terdengar sama sekali untuk mereka yang telinganya tersumbat oleh musik dari _band_ itu.

Dengan sigap, Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah panik. Dia menyuruh beberapa butler untuk menjaga tuan mudanya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Limo yang tadi dibawa kemari sebagai kendaraan pribadi. Sedangkan, dia sendiri langsung mengambil senjata yang telah dia sembunyikan dibalik kain panjang itu. _Hells_ yang menggangunya itu langsung dia lepas agar dapat berlari ketika musuh menyerang. Ino tidak tahu ada yang mengincarnya sedari tadi.

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan senapan besarnya dan tengah membidik sasarannya. Seorang gadis berbalut gaun birulah yang menjadi sasaran empuknya. Tangannya sudah bersiap menembak Ino, dengan pelan dia mulai melakukan serangan.

**DOOR!**

"Shit!" Umpat pria itu kesal, mangsanya lari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan perkiraannya tadi.

…

Mulut Ino dibungkam erat oleh seseorang. Tubunya meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi pria itu tak kunjung melepasnya. "Diam" Suara ini sangat dia kenal. Suara ini sangat dia rindukan.

Matanya melitik ke samping kirinya mastikan siapa yang telah menolongnya itu benar-benar dia.

_"Nii-san"_ Ucapnya, mata birunya tidak bisa tidak berbelalak untuk kali ini.

… …

**TBC**

**Gomen... minna-san, ane lama banget updatenya. Biasa ide lagi buntu. Dan, lagi dapat tantangan dari teman sesama author untuk buat fic tentang Pramuka. Akhirnya, karena melihat banyak review dari kalian, ane langsung semangat lagi. Terimakasih, atas semangat kalian yang tertular kepadaku. #Ceilah, bahasanya.**

**Time to reply :**

**Yang review Log in, ane bales di PM masing-masing.**

**Uchiha Ulin**

Oke Ulin-chan ini sudah lanjut. Maaf ya updatenya telat banget. Arigatou kalau Ulin-chan suka cerita ane dan Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Lastriana**

Oke Lastriana, ini sudah lanjut. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Jangan penasaran dong, nanti kayak lagunya Rhoma Irama dong. Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Xoxo**

Wah.. Xoxo terimakasih sarannya ya. Arigatou juga sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Angela**

Oke.. Oke Angela terima kasih atas sarannya ya. Hehe.. Berarti Angela sama kayak Lastriana dong? Sama-sama penasaran. Hehehe,, Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Lenatan**

Ane ngerti kok Lenatan, Arigatou atas sarannya. Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Guest**

Arigatou atas sarannya,Arigatou sudah RnR! Ditunggu review berikutnya ^O^

**Oke.. Sepertinya ane harus menyudahi curcol yang benar-benar membuat ente pusing. Sayonara minna.. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.. o**

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa.. Review?**

**Salam, yamanakavidi**

**(Sep, 2014)**


End file.
